M&S: Silver's Struggle
by Raptorsaurous
Summary: Rated T to be safe, Silver x Blaze with slight Sonamy  Sonic x Amy, Marieach  Mario x Peach, Luiaisy  Luigi x Daisy.
1. The Beginning

Suckish attempt at a love story during Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games...  
>And testing out ways to upload. I only own the Plot, this chapter mainly takes place in Icepeak but will be in Cubyinth and Blizland (I think it's called that...)<br>Enjoy!

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, All Shy Guys, Yoshi, Bowser, Bowser Jr, All Toads, Lakitu, and Donkey Kong: Nintendo.  
>Sonic, Tails, Amy, Silver, Shadow, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, All Chao, Eggman, Vector, Charmy, Kiki, and Espio: SEGA<p>

* * *

><p>Silver the Hedgehog sighed as he looked over the mountain, Mario and Luigi were challenging Wario and Waluigi to Snowboarding, everyone else went to watch except for Silver, Blaze, Peach, and Daisy. The Princess trio stayed to talk about their kingdoms, and Silver went to the edge of the mountain and just waited for the rest of them to get back.<p>

After what seemed like an eternity, Silver heard his name being called. "Silver? Are you alright?" Asked Blaze. "Yes, why?" said Silver, glancing at Blaze. "They want to make camp here, are you okay with that?" Blaze asked, giving him a concerned look.

"No, but I can deal with it." said Silver. "What's wrong, I know something is, so what?" asked Blaze with a concerned tone in her voice. "Nothing." Silver said, lying. "Silver, maybe you should rest, please?" said Blaze, shocking Silver.

She had never shown this much worry before. "Fine..." mumbled Silver, As he made his way back and got into his tent, Blaze sighed, "He's a terrible liar."

Later at night the girls gathered into Blaze and Amy's tent, glad to talk without the boys. "So," Began Amy. "Which boy do you love?" "Mario" Answered Peach (Big shocker...)

"Luigi," Answered Daisy. (-_-) "Sonic is mine, just sayin'" Said Amy, "How about you, Blaze?" said Amy, turning to Blaze. "I prefer not to answer, now if you'll excuse me, I wish to speak to Silve-" Blaze was cut off by Peach, "IT'S SILVER, ISN'T IT?" shouted Peach, "...No," said Blaze, "You can't hide it, Blaze, you like Silver,"Amy said, thinking she knew everything about relasionships, "I'm out of here."

The next day...

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacey!" Shouted Sonic into the ear of Knuckles who, along with Shadow, punched Sonic. "OW!" Shouted Sonic. "Stop shouting," Mumbled Waluigi sleepily, "Lemme thi- No."

The whole day consisted of: Sonic and Knuckles arguing, Silver carrying the packs Wario and Waluigi should have carried, Mario stomping Silver in the head and then apoligizing by saying, "Sorry, I thought you were a Goomba,". And Blaze, Amy, Peach, Daisy arguing about who was more annoying: Sonic or Knuckles.

"SHUT UP!" Silver shouted towards the Princesses, Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles. "JUST SHUT UP!" Donkey Kong took Wario's and Waluigi's packs from Silver, "Ook ook, ook? (Take a break, okay?)" He stormed off with Blaze following,

"Silver" Blaze began, "Are you feeling ill?" "Ill of traveling with them, why did we even accept?" spat out Silver. "They might have need of us," Blaze said gently,

"THEY SURE DON'T ACT LIKE IT, BLAZE! DO THEY LOOK LIKE THEY WANT US WITH THEM?" shouted Silver. "Silver... They want our help.." said Blaze gently.

"WHY? SO I CAN CARRY PACKS AND GET STOMPED IN THE HEAD WHILE YOU ARGUE ABOUT WHETHER SONIC OR KNUCKLES IS MORE ANNOYING?" "WHY ARE YOU BEING MEAN TO ME? I'M TRYING TO HELP!" Blaze was ready to burn Silver.

"HOW ARE YOU HELPING? HUH? HOW! ALL YOU'VE BEEN DOING IS TALKING WITH AMY, PEACH, AND DAISY! SO HOW, ARE, YOU, HELPING? WHY DON'T YOU START BEING OF USE, HOW ABOUT TRYING THAT? OR USING YOUR STUPID FIRE POWERS TO WARM US AT NIGHT OR SOMETHING?" Silver shouted at Blaze, causing her to start crying.

"Forget it! Just pretend we never met, Silver! I hate you!" Blaze ran back to the others, leaving Silver by himself, Silver ran towards the teleporter to Cubyrinth, stepped on, and disappeared.

Meanwhile..

Camp was set for the night, near the teleporter to Cubyrinth, (A different path than the one Silver took) And Blaze announced she was heading to Cubyrinth for a while, she teleported to Cubyrinth, and saw a Shy Guy arguing with a Chao, she walked over to the two. "Chao! Chao Chao Chao!(Please! Let me compete!)" The Chao cried out sadly, "No Chao allowed!" Retaliated the Shy Guy.

"Why not?" Asked Blaze, "Let him compete." "Chao!(Hey!)" said the Chao angrily "Her! Let HER compete," Corrected Blaze, "It's too dangerous," Sighed the Shy Guy sadly, "A Chao could get mistaken as the Puck!" "Chao... (Oh...)" Blaze walked away, shaking her head, then she paused. For there, talking to Birdo, was Silver.

"Uh-oh," Mumbled Blaze, "Wait, is that a...? It is!" She looked at a Egg-Pawn heading towards her, she ran into the Cubyrinth.  
>'I hope I know where I'm going...' She thought, 'She hid inside of the Gondola, 'This'll keep me safe, for now," She thought, she was wrong. The Gondola started heading to head to Polastraits. "Oh no!" Thought Blaze, "I gotta get out of here!"<p>

Meanwhile at camp...

The teleporter flashed, and Silver appeared in front of everyone. "Silver, are you feeling better?" asked Tails. "Yeah, whatever. Where's Blaze? I need to talk to her." Silver said. "At Cubyrinth," replied Tails "WHAT?" Shouted Silver, he stepped on the teleporter again, it flashed, and he started his search.

* * *

><p>End chapter one, review please!<p>

Alright, so this takes place during _Mario and Sonic: at the Olympic Winter Games_for the DS

This is a Silvaze story, partially Sonamy, Marieach, Luiaisy. Blah, blah, blah. Review, any annoying/mean anonymous reviews shall be deleted on sight.


	2. The End

I own nothing... Except for the idea... And the text file? I don't know...

Previously on M&S...

The teleporter flashed, and Silver appeared in front of everyone. "Silver, are you feeling better?" asked Tails. "Yeah, whatever. Where's Blaze? I need to talk to her." Silver said. "At Cubyrinth," replied Tails "WHAT?" Shouted Silver, he stepped on the teleporter again, it flashed, and he started his search...

Current Time...  
>The teleporter flashed and Silver appeared, his eyes red from crying, and worried about Blaze.<br>"Blaze?" he shouted, to no avail. He saw a Chao floating around, with it's head hung low. "Excuse me!" shouted Silver, "Excuse me sir?" "Chao! (Ma'am!)" said the Chao angrily, Silver facepalmed. "Whatever! Have you seen a purple cat?" he asked. "Chao, Chao Chao... Chao chao chao chao! (Yes, I have... She called me a boy too!)" shouted the Chao, Silver facepalmed again, "Where is she?" he asked. "Chao Chao-Chao Chao Chao, Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao (An Egg-Pawn chased her, I saw her run from it)." the Chao replied. "What?" Shouted Silver, he turned and ran off. "Blaze... Please be okay..." Silver thought.

he turned a corner and found the Gondola to Polastraits.  
>"Excuse me, do you know who's on that Gondola?" Silver asked the Shy Guy who runs it. "I don't know... Some purple cat? I don't really remember..." Replied the Shy Guy, Silver's eyes widened. "When will it be back?" He asked. "In about 10 minutes," Replied the Shy Guy, "But I can move it back and let you on, if you'd like." Said the Shy Guy ever-so-politely, Silver's face brightened. "Please do that." He said, the Shy Guy threw a switch and the Gondola stopped, and started heading back.<p>

Meanwhile...

Blaze was sitting down, waiting for the Gondola to stop in Polastraits, then the Gondola jerked to a halt, she looked up and it jerked to the side, heading back to Cubyrinth. "It's heading back! That's great! I can go back to camp and get some rest!" She exclaimed happily. "I'm almost there!" She said while looking out the window, when all of a sudden the Gondola stopped, and shook. She looked outside and saw the Egg-Pawn. "Oh no!" Blaze said, the Gondola shook again, and she suddenly fell to the side.

"Blaze!" Shouted Silver in worry, he saw the Egg-Pawn attacking the Gondola and growled, "Of course! Never so easy..." He used his Psychic powers and stopped the Gondola from falling, he strained under the weight, and saw the Egg-Pawn attack it from the top. "Get away from her!" He shouted, shoving the robot off of the Gondola with a psychic blast, he hovered to the top and used his Psychic Blade to cut through it. "I'll have you out in five minutes, Blaze!" He shouted. She looked at him and smiled, saying in a scared/angry tone "Nothing takes five minutes!" Silver kept cutting it. "Shut up!" He shouted in a joking tone, when he managed to cut through it, he helped her up. "Guess some things DO take five minutes." Blaze said, looking at him.

"Silver... I'm sorry about earlier," She said. "I should be the one sorry, I shouldn't have said that.." Silver said guiltily, "I was just angry, I took it out on you, once we get back, if you want... I will go home." Silver said sadly, "I should NOT have said that." He hovered to the teleporter to camp, and set her down. "Silver.." Blaze began. "You are not leaving, you can stay. It wasn't your fault." She said. "Yes it was, Blaze." He said, thinking about how much he had hurt her, "I hurt you, my best friend, the one I trust, the one I love..." He said, looking at the ground, Blaze's eyes widened. "Silver, you are not going, you are staying right here.. With me." Blaze said, she grabbed him and pulled him in to a kiss, which seemed to last forever to them both, but after a short while she pulled away and messed with his quills. "I bet'cha you'll stay now." She said with a hint of love in her voice. "Alright Blaze, I'll stay."

They headed back towards the camp, when they got back it was night, and they were both tired, they sat at the camp fire and talked for a while, then went to bed.

"Is it just me," Amy said, "Or do they seem a lot closer to each other...?"

Did you like the end? Yeah, you heard me, a extremely short chapter, ending the story! 


End file.
